It Started With Pie
by nessier15
Summary: "The tough as nails sergeant plus the friendly handyman equals a baby? Alrighty then!" thought Ralph. Follow Felix and Tamora as they discover their wants (and fears) for their baby, get ready for the newest addition of the arcade, and have some funny moments with Vanellope and Ralph.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first FanFiction! I'm so excited! I absolutley loved Felix and Calhoun in the movie Wreck-It Ralph and said, "Hey, why not continue?" So I hope that you like it; feel free to leave reviews and tips and let me know if you liked it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any familiar characters from it.**

Tamora Jean Calhoun woke with a start as she felt as though the entire room was spinning around her. After quickly surveying the room for intruders, she looked over to make sure Felix was still asleep, and sure enough, he was.

Tamora wondered why she had woken up. Nothing appeared to be out of place...

Being ever vigilant, she decided to walk around the house and get a drink of water. She quietly got out of bed, again looking over at him being careful not to wake him.

She saw him stir and heard him mutter, "No Tammy doesn't want pie..." She felt a smirk creep across her face. "_He's so darn cute,"_ she told herself; now, onto her current mission.

She slowly began to walk into their kitchen when she felt an intense wave of nausea overcame her. "_Crap! I told Felix that pie would be the death of me..."_ she thought, remembering her sudden urge for pie earlier in the day.

Usually very cautious about what she consumed, she had just felt as though if she didn't have them, she would drop dead. After greedily eating two whole pies, she knew something was up but couldn't quiet place her tongue on it.

Oh well, better now than later during game time.

Felling even more nauseous, she quickly ducked into their bathroom. She stood over the toilet for a moment before quickly emptying her stomach of all its contents.

_Moderator! What is wrong with me?! _She mentally cursed herself.

After cleaning herself up after the strange episode, she decided to crawl back into bed. As she did so, she accidentally woke Felix.

"Hmm…what's the matter sweetums?" he groggily said to her.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit woozy after eatin' all those pies today," she answered. _Never again.._.

"You sure sweetie? While you do look radiating as ever, you look a bit pale," he spoke. _He's so gentleman like_ the Sergeant thought to herself. "No Fix-It I'm fine."

"Tammy?" he asked dreamily.

"What solider?" she replied.

"I love you," he said as a fresh wave of honey glow overcame his face.

"You too Fix-It," she said as she slowly cuddled up with him and fell asleep against the warmth of his body.

***Ok so that was chapter one! Again, let me know if you liked it! And thanks for giving it a chance! And extra thanks to ChristinaF1234 for helping me edit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me :-). I now present, Chapter 2! (I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or anything else not belonging to me in this story)**

The next day was much worst for Sergeant Calhoun. First, she woke up feeling just as she did the night before, gross and ready to vomit at a moment's notice, but thankfully this didn't happen.

Then, while Felix was making breakfast, she angrily snapped at him for slightly burning the toast.

To be honest, she wasn't quite sure if the toast WAS burnt but none the less she felt the need to get angry at him. She hoped that whatever thunder cloud was over her during breakfast would go away while fighting off cybugs, but it only turned it into a hurricane.

Every single player couldn't even get past level 2 which more than slightly ticked her off. _How hard is it to freaking shoot a cybug!? They're straight in front of you for Mod's sake!_ She thought as another player was quickly obliterated by yet another cybug.

By the time she came back to her and Felix's place in Niceland, she had no patience left for anything. She just wanted to come home, cuddle with Felix a bit, and go to sleep. He always knew how to make her feel better after a long day of work.

However, fate had something else in store for her. She should have known something was up when a tipsy looking Q*Bert stood outside the doorway to her home.

As she walked into her house, she was met with a bevy of Niceland's short, round, inhabitants socializing right in her living room.

Normally, she only would have been slightly peeved. But today was different. She was positively outraged at these people in her home. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly shot 3 rounds straight through the ceiling of the home, frightening everyone in the house.

With a face full of pure rage she shouted, "OKAY! PARTY IS OVER _NOW_! EVERYONE GET OUT OR SO HELP ME I'LL…" she didn't even get to finishing off her sentence before everyone was already crowding the door.

Immediately regretting her decision to act so harshly, Tamora got up to apologize to everyone. She knew she was short tempered but not THAT short tempered. Then, yet another urge to vomit overcame her.

"Tammy…" a slightly scared Felix began, but didn't get to finish as his wife ran off into their bathroom to puke.

Felix, a bit worried for his wife (also knowing she usually didn't act like that towards the Nicelanders) and his own safety, kneeled beside her and gently rubbed her back. Finally taking a break between throwing up, Tamora looked at him seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I..I'm s..sorry Felix. I don't know what happened out there. I don't know what's been wrong with me for the past week or so," she said, weirded out by her strange behavior.

"It's ok sweetie, I figured something was wrong. Maybe we should go see the doctor tomorrow-," he began before abruptly being cut off by his wife.

"No Felix I'm-," started Tamora before vomiting again. "Ok. Maybe we should go," she said, realizing Felix would probably make her go even if she resisted.

* * *

The next morning Tamora felt much better than the day before. She even ate her toast! This was a very pleasant surprise to Felix who spent a long time making it to her liking.

However, she regretted telling Felix the day before that he was allowed to take her to the hospital. She was Tamora Jean Calhoun for Mod's sake, she didn't need a mustachioed doctor to tell her when she was and wasn't feeling sick, yet the handyman continued to drag her into the office.

After waiting for about 10 minutes in the lobby, Nurse Joy softly said, "Dr. Mario is ready to see a Mrs. Fix-It." Dr. Mario quickly asked her a couple questions, poked at her sides a little, and went into the backroom to run some tests.

She and Felix sat there in silence for a few moments until Felix spoke:

"What do you think the problem is sweetie?"

"I already analyzed those pies to ensure that they were not poisoned, so that's not it," she said. "Stomach flu's probably what it is. Darn it, I told Markowski to make sure to use Lysol when cleaning off everyone's weapons. If I'm sick I'm gonna get that scumbag…" she growled, when Dr. Mario walked back into the room.

"Well, I've-a got some very-a good news for the two of you!" Dr. Mario said, smiling as he talked.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"Mr. and Mrs.-a Fix-It, you will-a be having a bonus character added to each of your-a games," he said still smiling.

"Doc, I know my game system very well and I know for a fact that-" Tamora stopped short. Then she replayed what the doctor had just said in her mind. "_Wait, he couldn't mean…"_

"Pardon?" she said quizzically.

"You two are-a having a baby!" he exclaimed.

***Just letting you know, that chapter was really fun to write =D. You guys were right about the baby (their reactions will be in the next chapter). I hoped that you liked it and please leave a review! Edited by ChristinaF1234***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Wow! Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I am :-) Here is Chapter 3 as a thank you for your kindness (and for your enjoyment :D )**

Tamora and Felix sat in a perplexed silence for a moment.

"What?!" Tamora yelled, trying to get a grasp on what they had just been told.

"Jimminy jaminy…" Felix said softly. Then again but MUCH louder, "JIMMINY JAMINY!" he yelled, "we're having a baby!"

Tamora felt dizzy, as images of kids, diapers, bottles and (oddly enough) pie flashed through her intricately programmed mind.

"We're having a baby!?" she said in a true state of disbelief.

"Yes I-a said that already," Dr. Mario said looking slightly annoyed.

"Doc, I swear to you if you're playing around I'll blast you so far even Bowser won't bother to look for you," she growled, still not sure if Mario was serious.

"No, I am-a serious!" he said quickly, putting his hands up in front of his face.

"Oh Tammy! We're going to be parents!" Felix exclaimed, jumping up to give his wife a hug.

"Yes I know!" she said, still not quite sure how she comprehended this news or if what they had just been told was real.

She, Tamora Jean Calhoun-Fix-It was going to be a mother?!

She was more confused than when Felix first asked her to teach him how to shoot a gun. And believe me, she was REALLY confused then. Now she was extremely baffled. But amidst the surprise she also felt…excited?

"How far along?" she asked.

"About-a two months," he replied, trying to keep his face as serious looking as possible, which was actually quite difficult considering Felix was still freaking out in his seat.

"Jimminy jaminy a new little mister or little misses! Isn't this great Tammy?" He asked, shaking with excitement and grinning like a madman.

"Yes! A baby…" she replied. _Me…a mother…_ she thought to herself realizing she was semi-excited semi-freaked out.

* * *

By the time they returned home, Felix was still as jittery as a baby cybug. Tamora couldn't get him to calm down.

At some point, he was so excited that she thought he might start glitching. "Jimminy jaminy" or "oh my land" was used in about every other sentence coming out of Felix's mouth, which Tamora couldn't help but grin at for all the exuberance he exerted.

"We have to baby proof the house, and buy little socks and shirts, and pick out names…Goodness gracious, I'm so excited Tammy! How are you feeling about all this, sweetie?" Felix asked enthusiastically, and finally beginning to wind down.

"Pretty good, solider. I'm still trying to get over this whole 'being a mother' thing though. But I guess I'm excited," she said truthfully.

Believe or not, she actually liked babies, as long as they weren't those of cybugs. She was just trying to get over the fact that she and Felix would actually be having one and that she, the hard as nails sergeant she was, would be a mother. That aspect was actually what scared her.

"_Will I be a good mother?"_ She questioned herself as she looked down at her still flat stomach, still in disbelief that a future character was inside there.

Felix would definitely be a good father; kind, caring, compassionate, and loving but, she, on the other hand...

"Pumpkin? Did you hear me?" asked Felix. Tamora didn't realize she had been so in depth with her thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it dear?"

"How are we going to tell everyone? We won't exactly be able to hide it for long, you know in a few months or so. It'll be pretty apparent, ma'am, especially in your game," said a fidgeting Felix.

Now, Sergeant Calhoun had a whole new problem on her mind. She couldn't exactly (nor did she want to) tell her squad of men that she had gone and gotten pregnant.

Wouldn't that make her look soft and…vulnerable? Nuh uh, she couldn't afford for them to think that.

She knew by Felix's thumb twiddling that he (being a overprotective soon to be father) was trying to hint that he really wanted her to tell her men, even though he knew the consequences of asking her could be fatal.

"Um, you mean the Nicelander's, Sugar Russians, Ralph, and Vanellope?" she said, trying to avoid what she knew Felix was really asking.

"Well, yeah but shouldn't you're squad know too? We can't have you gettin' hurt out there now," he said and immediately began to regret doing so as Tamora's face darkened.

"Fix-It, you know for one thing that I never get seriously hurt during battle and if I did I'd regenerate. I can't exactly abandon my job," she said angrily.

"But ma'am, you might regenerate but not necessarily the baby. You'd have to take SOME time off at least during the last few months. Can't have you goin' into labor in the middle of a game. We both know that THAT would not be good at all."

Tamora sighed, "Well, I guess that is true. That would be a disaster. I guess I could train Markowski to TEMPORARILY take my spot during my free-time," she said, frowning a bit. "But that would also mean less time with you."

"Tammy, you give me the honey-glows something awful," he replied as a pink flush overcame his face.

*** Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks again for reviewing and for reading my story :) Edited by ChristinaF1234...thank you! ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! As usual, thanks for your reviews! Sorry this chapter isn't that long...I promise you the next one will be a lot longer :-) I now present Chapter 4!**

***I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters...but I will buy the movie when it comes out :D**

Tamora and Felix had been pretty busy the last few weeks, trying to keep the baby business under the radar for a while.

Today was the day that Tamora and Felix had decided that they would tell their friends (and Tamora's squadron) that they were going to have a baby. Felix had been very focused on making sure that everything would go perfectly, and made sure that there would be a lot of pie and chocolate (a new craving Tamora had as of recent).

They planned that it would just be a "casual gathering" hosted at Felix's old penthouse apartment and that about halfway through, they would make their announcement. No one was really suspecting anything except Ralph.

"Hey brother," called Ralph, approaching Felix a few hours before the party.

"Hello Ralph," replied Felix, rather cheerily as he had been for the past few weeks.

"Alright, I'm just gonna be straight with you: I know something is up man. You have been extremely happy over the past few weeks. I mean, yeah I know you're usually happy, but you've been over the top happy recently," he said with a smile on his face. "What's going on with you and the Sergeant?"

"Oh, you'll find out tonight," Felix said with smirk.

"Ok, well, I hope that it makes the rest of us just as happy as you've been," Ralph said calmly.

* * *

At around 8:00, the guests began to arrive in the penthouse. Felix had invited almost everyone from the arcade: Sonic was there with Dr. Eggman, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy had all shown up, and of course Q*Bert and his friends were there along with countless other members of Litwick's Arcade.

Tamora was trying to converse with Peach, who was a little bit too happy for her liking. About halfway into Peach's monologue about the "beautiful" landscape of the Mushroom Kingdom, she moved onto taking to Vanellope, who was peacefully (for once) sitting in a corner of the room sipping some pink lemonade.

"Hey Sugar Cube, what's going on?" she asked her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of how I'm going to kick butt at the roster race tomorrow! You and Shortstuff are going to come, right?" she asked. She knew that regardless the answer would be yes. Ever since the foursome had defeated Turbo, Felix and Tamora were regulars at the roster race. To be honest, Tamora didn't exactly like going, but Felix usually made her attend.

"Yep, as always," Tamora replied, eating her 5th slice of pie.

"You know, eating all that pie can't be good for ya. You've eaten like a hundred by now!" exclaimed Vanellope who realized that every time she saw the Sergeant as of recent, she had excessively been eating pie.

"For your information solider, this is only my 7th piece. And you're the one to talk coming from a game called Sugar Rush. I bet you eat a lot more candy and other junk then I've been eating pie," Sergeant Calhoun replied, slightly annoyed at this kids pointing out her recent obsession with pie.

"_Yeah, maybe seven pieces of pie is a lot..." _she thought to herself. Her contemplations were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Felix's voice over the crowd.

"Attention everyone! My beautiful wife and I have an announcement to make. Ma'am, would you please come up here to announce our news with everyone?" he shouted joyfully.

_"Crap! Just when I was thinking he might forget…"_ thought Tamora as she sulkily walked up to the front of the room where Felix was standing.

"Honey, do you want to make the announcement or do you want me to do it?" he asked sweetly.

"You do it Fix-It," she said, thinking that the only time that she made announcements was right before going into battle with her men. Probably not the best voice to use when speaking to a crowd of civilians…

"Well, everybody, Tamora and I…"

_"Oh boy..."_ thought Tamora.

"Are going to have a baby!" he shouted.

At first, the room was completely silent as the characters present were making sure that they heard the news correctly. The tough as nails Sergeant plus the friendly Handyman equals a baby? Seemed legit enough! Then, the room broke out into cries of joy and excitement.

"WOO! YOU GO BROTHER!" yelled Ralph.

"Alright! I'm gonna be an Aunt slash cousin slash friend type...person!" cried Vanellope.

Tamora was actually kind of relieved to have finally gotten the news out. Believe it or not, keeping it a secret had made her a somewhat nervous wreck as she noticed her stomach beginning to bulge ever so slightly underneath her armor. Every mere glance at her was returned with one of her many murderous looks.

"Great, mood swings will DEFINETLY improve our practice sessions," she heard one of her men sarcastically murmur to a buddy standing next to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT JOHNSON?" she yelled.

"Oh…um nothing ma'am," he quickly replied. "Ehrm..Congratulations is what I said!"

_Good for nothing idiot…_she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. _At least they're all somewhat scared of me still._

**Again, sorry this chapter wasn't that long (or that good in my opinion) but the next will be better! Read, review, and eat some pie for me! Thanks for reading my story! Edited by ChristinaF1234 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you for all your reviews, as usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It had been a rough week for Felix and Tamora. On Monday, Tamora awoke around 3 in the morning feeling overwhelmingly nauseous, a side effect of her pregnancy which she definitely was NOT enjoying. Felix, being the gentleman he was, got up and tried to comfort his wife, which wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that it was, after all, 3 in the morning. Tuesday came and would have been slightly better, except all the players that happened to come in that day to play Hero's Duty or Fix-It Felix were all terrible, which was disheartening for both Tamora and Felix. On Wednesday and Thursday, Tamora experienced more morning sickness, causing both to feel as though they were lagging through the entire day. Friday actually wasn't all too bad, which was a relief to them both. However, it came to a catastrophic end. The arcade closed at 9 like it did on most Fridays (which was a relief to the couple) but to celebrate the anniversary of the first arcade cabinet ever invented, Mr. Litwick held a 24 hour "Game On!" event which started at midnight. That Saturday had to be the worst Tamora had ever experienced, as she was already exhausted enough from battling cybugs all week and carrying a baby. Felix was also exhausted too, having never eaten pie for about 24 hours straight. When the arcade finally closed down, the two were dead tired as they returned to their home. They hoped that they could finally get a decent amount of rest after such an exhausting week. But, the two didn't get very much sleep that night either…

_Tamora was busy fighting off cy-bugs as usual. She was a lot bigger however (stomach wise) and felt terrible. Bad cramps and wooziness were beginning to take their toll on her but she wasn't about to let anyone else know that. She knew that the arcade would only be open for another hour or so and that she'd probably be able to hold on until then. She was quickly advancing on a ledge close to where the beam was, hoping to turn it on. _

_"Markowski! Watch your back!" she yelled as a cy-bug began to creep up behind him._

_ Turning around quickly, he blasted it away from him. "Thanks Sarge-WATCH OUT!" he yelled a moment too late. _

_ Tamora had accidentally walked off the ledge and was tumbling to the bottom. _How could I be so careless!? _She yelled at herself. Next thing she knew, she came to a stop at the bottom. Her body hurt even more than it had before. She went to stand up to brush herself off, but quickly doubled over with a new pain which she had never felt before. She heard a soft trickling of water and realized her water had broken. _SON OF A SLOT MACHINE…_she was going into labor. Not knowing what to do, she decided to call out for Felix for reasons she didn't even know (there was no way he would be in Hero's Duty almost an hour before the arcade closed). Suddenly, a flash of light came before her and there stood… her mother?! Tamora's mother was just another reason that she had turned out to be such a harsh human being. _

Her mother was brutal to her as a child, calling her rude names and irrationally blaming her (only 5 years old at the time) for her father's death, who had died fighting for the planet as a Space Marine. After going through her entire childhood believing that she was the cause of her beloved father's death, she too had joined the war, which only further angered her mother, claiming she would only die worthless as the day she was born. After returning home from being deployed for the first time, her mother made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with her and vanished shortly afterwards. Her mother was just another reason as to why she didn't ever care to express her feelings, for her mother always made her feel worst.

_ "Tamora, you aren't ready for a child," she said softly, talking to her as if she were still a child._

_ "No, I am! I just need help! RIGHT NOW!" she cried as she felt another sear of pain go through her body. "Please! Help me!" she said through gritted teeth. _

_"I can't. The same way you didn't help that nice young man, Brad when he needed you most," her mother said. Now that one hurt Tamora real bad. Scenes of their wedding flashed through her mind. The only event she had invited her mother to after being disowned. _

_"How are you supposed to raise a baby when you can't even protect those closest to you?" her mother said with an evil smirk. _

_"But mother, I-" she started when yet another flash of light came from nowhere, and out jumped Felix. _THANK THE MODERATOR!

_"Tammy! I'll help you!" he said calmly._

_Tamora began to relax at the sight of her husband when all of a sudden, a cybug came out of nowhere and quickly devoured him. Images of the same fate happening to Brad flashed before her eyes._

_"No.." she whispered and progressively got louder. "NO!" she screamed again with tears in her eyes._

_"Tammy, I told you. Tamora…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix was also having some pretty unpleasant dreams.

_"FELIX! I TOLD YOU! YOU AREN'T FIT TO BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!" Tamora yelled at him._

_"But…Tamora I-" he began, as tears began to fall from his eyes._

_"NO FELIX. I need someone who's tall, and brave, and heroic, unlike some people who fix broken windows for a living. Besides, I'm sure the baby won't even like you! You don't do anything cool. You're afraid of ducks for Moderator's sake! Good-bye Felix," she said as she slowly began to fade out of the room._

_"TAMORA! NO!" he cried._

Felix awoke with a jolt, realizing that it had only been a dream. He looked next to him to see if Tamora was there, and sure enough, she was. However, she was shaking in the most alarming way.

"Tammy? Tamora! TAMORA!" shouted Felix as he tried to shake his trembling wife from sleeping.

She quickly sat upright and punched Felix straight out of there bed, still shaken from her dream. After realizing that it was a dream, she frantically looked around for her husband, realizing she had just hammered him into the wall.

"Felix? Oh, I'm sorry shortstack! I didn't mean to do that," she said quickly as she got up to help her husband.

"No problem sweetie," he groaned, as he used his hammer to fix his now ghastly looking face. He looked up at her and realized something was wrong.

"Oh my land! You've been crying!" He exclaimed, surprised to see her beautiful face with tear stains on it.

"I'm fine Fix-It," she said sternly as she tried to avoid looking him in the face.

Felix, knowing his wife to a somewhat high degree, knew that when something bothered her she would avoid eye contact at all costs. He also knew that she rarely ever cried, much less shook violently in her sleep.

"Sweetie? Look at me," he said cupping her face in his hands and staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "What's wrong?"

Looking into his baby blue eyes, which caused her fail at concealing any emotion, Tamora began to recount the events of her nightmare to him. Steadily she described to him her unhappy childhood in which her mother always seemed to disapprove of her for wanting to go out and fight in a "man's war" (as her mother had called it). She also told Felix that she thought that she lost him to another cybug, just as she had her first fiance.

"Felix, I'm not ready to be a mother," she whispered unhappily. "I don't know the first thing about babies or being a mom or love. I just get everything that I love killed," she finished, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun," he said, startling her a bit as he barely ever called her by her full, maiden name, "if there is one thing that you have taught me, it's how to love. Before I met you, I thought I was happy as a sunflower in May. But you came along and taught me there is so much more to love than being admired by your co-workers and given pie every day. The tough as nails Sergeant Calhoun I know of is never afraid to look a new challenge straight in the eye and stare it down till' it shrivels into less than a speck of dust. You, my dynamite gal, will make an excellent mother."

Tamora looked at the little handyman and wondered how the hack he could make her feel so good with just a few sappy words of encouragement. _She would never know…_She again looked at him and realized that he too looked somewhat upset.

"Thanks Fix-It. What were you doing up anyways?" she asked.

Felix sighed. "I wasn't exactly having the greatest dream ever either. But don't you worry bout it ma'am I-" he stopped as the Sergeant pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. She felt his body go weak as the kiss went on.

"I'll do it again if you tell me what's wrong solider," she whispered, smirking deviously.

With a bright red hue all over his face Felix, stuttered out, "Y-yes ma'am. Eherm. Well, you see I just dreamt of you leaving me. I mean, I know it was kind of ridiculous but you kept saying that I wasn't fit to be the father of your baby. And it's true; you're tall and beautiful, and brave. And then there's me, who is scared of ducks, short, and just a handyman who fixes windows with a hammer. Golly, that doesn't even make sense," he said sadly.

"Fix-It if I ever hear you mention, much less think that I would ever leave you, I will personally feed you to the cy-bugs. You are so many other things than 'just a handyman'. You're my husband and so much more," she said gently.

"How so ma'am?"

"Well, you've fixed my broken heart, first to see me cry, first to hear about my mother, first to give me a baby, Felix, a BABY!…which also means you were first at, ahem, 'other things' if you know what I mean," she said with a sly smirk. Felix immediately began to blush intensely, which made Tamora laugh.

"And I wouldn't ask for anybody else to EVER be the father of my child, except for you. Besides, you will definitely make a great father, Felix. You're so loving and caring and compassionate. Who WOULDN'T love you?"

"Thank you ma'am," Felix said bashfully, still blushing.

"Anytime Fix-It," she said as she pulled him into his promised kiss, which was just as sweet as the first one.

As they began to drift off to sleep, Felix gently placed his hand on his wife's stomach and said through a yawn, "You are gonna be one dynamite kid if you have half the spunk your mother has."

Unbeknownst to him, Tamora smirked silently as she heard her husband speak to their baby.

***Another cute little chapter there :) . I think I'm gonna do a chapter about the two of them trying to design a nursery at some point, and suggestions for room themes would be very much appreciated! Please leave reviews, and thanks for reading! ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and happy holidays! Sorry haven't updated in about a week but with school and holidays and such, I've been a bit busy :/ Anyways, here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

Today, it was the start of the weekend. Felix had some repairs to do on the Niceland Apartments and Tamora was spending a day with Vanellope. How she got roped into hanging out with Vanellope, she wasn't exactly sure.

_*Flashback…*_

_"So if Sir Fix a Lot's gonna be at the apartments this weekend, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked nonchalantly._

_"Well, I plan on stayin' home. Maybe work on some new strategies for my troop, read some stuff on babies. Sleep. Pretty much do nothing," Tamora replied._

_"I'm gonna lurk around my game trying to find some new stuff to use to pull pranks on Ralph. You wanna come?" Vanellope said, trying to hide her excitement. _

_"Ehrm…I don't think so kid. I got stuff to do," she said, trying not to let Vanellope know that she would really prefer to stay home._

_"But you just said you weren't busy," Vanellope inquired._

_"Um, I-"_

_"So you'll come?" she asked with a grin._

_"Well, kid I-"_

_"Ok! 12:00, my place! There will be pie!" Vanellope said quickly before glitching back into Sugar Rush._

_ *End Flashback*_

So now Tamora was standing at the front of the castle in Sugar Rush, waiting for Vanellope to come out and get her.

"Hello Sergeant Smiles!" Vanellope called from a window on the second floor. "Come on in! Doors open!"

Tamora opened the door to the castle, not quite sure what to expect. Everywhere she looked, something in a bright pastel color was sitting. Then, something caught her eye. A nice, big chocolate cake was sitting on a pedestal next to the stairs. Tamora stared in awe for about 15 seconds, and then suddenly realized she was drooling. _Pull yourself together! This is no time for ogling at desert…_ She mentally scolded herself. Lately, her cravings had been really getting to her, like yesterday when she really wanted a nice, thick hamburger from Tapper's with chocolate syrup on top. Now THAT had been strange in her opinion, as she usually tried to eat fairly healthy. She was actually kind of disgusted at herself. _Something is seriously wrong with this baby…chocolate and hamburgers…but that cake does look good…_

"You really want it don't you," smirked Vanellope, standing at the top of the stair case, watching the Sergeant eye the cake.

"No, it just looks nice standing there," Tamora spat back, trying to peel her eyes off the cake.

"Too bad you can't have any," Vanellope teased.

"WHAT?! I mean, wh- why would you have such a nice lookin' desert lying around if no one's gonna eat it?" the Sergeant demanded, trying to hide her longing for the cake.

"Calm down Blondie. You can eat it. Felix told me you had a thing for chocolate but I didn't know you were THIS bad," Vanellope replied, laughing at the expression on Sergeant Calhoun's face.

Tamora scowled. "Well little Miss Sugar Frenzy, you sure are a nice host."

"Aw, come on. I was just having some fun with you. AND I made the cake myself! Just for you!" Vanellope exclaimed, hoping she didn't make Tamora that mad.

"Hmm. Fine, I'll eat it then. Just because you want me to though," said Tamora, trying not to look like a pig. In reality, she REALLY wanted that cake. She knew she had a slight weakness for chocolate as it was, but it appeared to be something the baby had caught on to also.

"Soo…you and Shortstack are having yourselves a kid, eh? What do you want it to be?"

"What?" Tamora said, not exactly sure what Vanellope was asking.

"Well, do ya want a boy or a girl? Geesh, for a top ranking military official you aren't too great at logic," Vanellope started, but then notice the homicidal glare she received from Sergeant Calhoun. "Ahh…hehe just kidding," she said trying to avoid a painful death.

"Hm. I haven't really thought about that yet. I guess it doesn't really matter, I'd be happy either way."

Vanellope smirked. "Well, I want you to have a girl."

"Why is that pintsize?"

"Well, I mean for one thing, girls are better than boys. Look at me and you and look at Stinkbreath and Hammer Time. We definitely got it better than they do. I get to kick people's butts all day in a motorized donut while you get to blow up bugs. I'd definitely say we are cooler," Vanellope said.

"Yeah, well, a boy wouldn't be bad either. It's not like they CAN'T do that stuff."

"I don't know. I don't see Ralph or Felix killing cybugs anytime soon. Plus, you're the coolest person I know! A daughter would be like a miniature version of you, except she'd be my age!" Vanellope exclaimed, then realized that Tamora looked…worried almost. It was hard to tell as the Sergeant was scowling. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look as mad as you usually do."

"It's nothing kid. I just don't think a girl would like me very much. I mean, most guys are afraid of me, as it is, and I don't even get along with other chicks too well. Girls like flowers, and ponies and other crap like that. I just don't," Tamora said, suddenly realizing she was actually kind of scared of having a daughter. She and her mom didn't exactly have the best relationship with each other and she didn't want to be that way with her kid, boy or girl.

"You know, that's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard you say before," said Vanellope, earning another glare from Sergeant Calhoun. "Not ALL girls like girly things. I for one don't. Bleck, I hate ponies! And you get along with me just fine so I'm pretty sure that a kid of your own would like you too. I mean, you're cool, and smart, and pretty" this caused Calhoun to stop frowning. The only other person who called her pretty was Felix. "…any girl would kill to have a mom like you," said Vanellope, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Tamora sensed that maybe Vanellope had been longing for a mom for a long time, and that she was just the closest thing to it. It was kind of…flattering.

"You know kid? You aren't too bad for a sugar high, cavity infested shrimp. Maybe cut the attitude and you could be part of Hero's Duty," Tamora joked.

"Haha very funny. We both know that me holding a weapon, as cool as it would be, would be a very bad idea. You ready to go find some stuff to torture Ralph with?" Vanellope asked, suddenly remembering the reason why she had Calhoun come over in the first place.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Tamora, taking a final bite of cake. Maybe hanging out with Vanellope wasn't so bad after all.

***Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Still taking suggestions on nursery themes. They won't know what the gender is, just a heads up. Anybody think teddy bears is an ok theme? Just wondering! Ok, hope your enjoying the story and please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph looked around Tapper's curiously, looking for the president who had called him there no less than one hour ago. Upon spotting her, wearing her hood up and a pair of plastic sunglasses to conceal her identity, he groaned inwardly, wondering what all this was about.

"Vanellope? What are you-"

"QUIET! We're tryin' to be secretive here, gah-doi! Now sit down!" she said, pointing at the chair across from her.

Ralph rolled his eyes as he tried to squish himself into the tiny chair, inconveniently located in the corner of the restaurant. He barely fit at any of the normal tables, but this was one was just plain tiny.

"Vanellope, couldn't you have chosen a bigger table? You and I both know I'm not exactly the same size as all the other people in this arcade…"

"Quit your whining, you big baby. We're not gonna be here long. We just need to talk for a while about my grand idea!" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Ralph stared at her in confusion, not exactly sure if he wanted to know what this "grand idea" was anyways. He had learned that with Vanellope, a minuscule idea usually turned out to be something much larger and dynamic than anticipated. No telling what a _grand_ idea was.

"Kid, what are you talking about?"

She looked around cautiously, as if expecting someone to try to eavesdrop on their conversation. She motioned for Ralph to come closer to her so that his ear was next to her mouth.

"The baby…"

The wrecker quickly snapped his head back from her, still looking at her blankly.

"What?"

Vanellope groaned in frustration. "The baby, you big dummy! Sarge and Felix's kid! The bun in the oven! Come on Ralph, get a clue!"

Ralph frowned and crossed his arms across his massive chest. "Alright President Stinkface, if the only reason you called me here was to yell at and insult me, I'm leaving."

She flew across the table and grabbed onto his arm. "No no no no! Ok, I guess I can lay off the name calling…a little. But I need your help, Ralphie. You see, I just want to make something for the baby. A present?"

"Ok, well, why don't you get your racer friends to help? All you gotta do is buy some diapers or onesies or something, I mean, you don't have to go on with this whole, 'grand idea' thing or whatever."

Vanellope sighed. "No, I mean I want to do something really nice. This kid is gonna be like family to us Ralph, just like Sarge and Felix are. We should do something really cool for it! I actually had a couple of ideas already! I was thinking maybe like a super stroller or something, with, like, marshmallow powered engines!" she squealed, "Ooo! And seven speed shift!"

"Definetly not," Ralph deadpanned, shaking his head slowly, "I mean, a stroller would be really nice, but with Felix and Calhoun's over-protectiveness do you really think they'd let their kid be carted around in something we built?"

The nine year old frowned. "They might!"

He shook his head, thinking about how badly that idea could end up. "No, we should do something…sentimental. Like a stuffed animal, or a picture, or a blanket, or-"

"Wait a second Jeeves, what's sentimental?"

"Sentimental? Uh…well, something the kid could grow up with and one day say, 'wow, look at what my aunt slash cousin slash friend and my uncle made for me…that's really nice!'"

Vanellope rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, so like the necklace I made you before you started acting like a dope again?"

"Exactly! Except-hey, I apologized! Anyways, something really nice. Like a welcome to the family type of thing…that's not dangerous."

"Hmm…you said a blanket, eh?"

Ralph shrugged. "We could do something like that…but I don't sew."

"Well, maybe we could get some help. What if we did something everyone in the arcade could say they contributed to? Like a giant cake! And everyone brought an ingredient…and then, we could make it in a huge oven, and then-"

"Uh, no, let's stick to the blanket idea…" Ralph told her, cutting her off before _that_ idea could get any messier.

"Fine," she groaned, "but how is everyone in the entire arcade supposed to help with that? We don't know anything about blankets as it is."

Vanellope and Ralph sat quietly for a moment, feeling defeated. The more she thought about it, the more the nine year old wanted to make the baby a blanket. Even she still slept with one of her candy wrapper blankets from her days a homeless glitch. She wondered if there was a manual on how to make one, or a book, or…

"Ralph! I got it!"

"You got what?"

"How we can figure out how to make a baby blanket! I think I know where a library is!"

Ralph wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Where?"

"Sims! You know how Litwak put that new consul thing in last month! There's a library in there!"

Ralph looked at her incredulously. The CPU's in Sims tended to keep to themselves and were rarely seen around the arcade; everything they needed was in their game anyways. Plus no one really knew what they were saying. They were an odd bunch, the Sims.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Vanellope…"

She pouted. "Come on Ralphie! This is for your future niece or nephew! They don't seem mean, or anything. A little weird, but not _mean._"

He was still hesitant. "I don't know, kid. And the last I checked, we don't speak Simlish."

"We can get past that pretty easily though."

Ralph looked at her suspiciously. "How, may I ask?"

She smiled deviously and let out a low cackle. "I have my ways."

* * *

**A/N: Dear readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers: **

**I am SINCERELY sorry that posting a new chapter took so long. Six months is unacceptable on my part, and I realize that doing so was really irresponsible as a writer. I doubt that it will happen again, as I am no longer jam packed with random things life has a tendency to throw sometimes. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and hope that it sort of makes up for me not being on in so long. Anyways, there is more to come, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying with this story, even though I went MIA for a while. I send you all cyber-hugs, and thanks again for reading :)**

**~nessier15**


End file.
